Huh
by Takaya.JD
Summary: Arthur, Merlin, eine Jagd, ein Monster, eben das Übliche. Oder vielleicht auch nicht.


**Huh...**

Autor:

Rating: PG

Summary: Arthur, Merlin, eine Jagd, ein Monster, eben das Übliche. Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

Disclaimer: Nicht meine und mach auch kein Geld damit. So ein Mist.

Notiz: Was kleines und hoffentlich witziges.

Irgendwie war ein kein Wunder. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sogar recht hoch, dass dies passieren würde.

Und so war Merlin keinesfalls überrascht, als sich die kleine Jagdgesellschaft einem Ding gegenübersah, das man gar nicht anders beschreiben konnte. Es lebte, was es durch lautes schnauben kundtat, und es war durch Magie entstanden. Die Natur würde einfach nicht auf die Idee kommen, so etwas großes, hässliches und gefährliches entstehen zu lassen. Es gab schon hier und da Ähnlichkeiten zu bekannten Tieren, aber eben zu mehreren Tieren, und dieses Ding schien alle gefährlichen Eigenschaften dieser Tiere zu vereinen.

Zusammengefasst ein echt bösartiges Ding.

Und natürlich hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die kleine Jagdgesellschaft zu vernichten. Wahrscheinlich aber doch nur den Kronprinz von Camelot, aus dem allgemein bekannten Grund. Der König hatte was gegen Magie, die Magier wollten sich rächen etc. pp. Aus diesem Grund war auch Merlin wieder dabei, um Arthur, oben genannten Kronprinz von Camelot, vor den rachelustigen Magiern zu beschützen. Offiziell war er natürlich nur der persönliche Diener von Arthur.

Aber auch das ist allgemein bekannt.

Also, das Ding griff nun die Jagdgesellchaft an, Prinz und Ritter verteidigten sich mit allen Waffen, und Merlin beobachtete aus dem Hintergrund. Weil er offiziell nicht kämpfen konnte, oder und besonders Arthur es ihm nicht zutraute. Inoffiziell wartete er auf eine Gelegenheit, auf seine Weise zu helfen. Verdeckt natürlich. Bisher hatte dies auch immer sehr gut funktioniert.

Da das Ding recht stark war, entschied man sich für einen teilweisen Rückzug. Man wollte es genauso wenig gehen lassen wie das Ding die Jagdgesellschaft. Das Ergebnis war, dass Merlin und Arthur von den Rittern getrennt wurden und in einer Höhle Schutz suchen mussten. Dies war im ersten Moment keine so schlechte Idee gewesen. Allerdings war ihnen das Ding gefolgt und lauerte auf seine Chance. Und kam näher. Und von den Rittern gab es keine Spur.

"Uhm, Merlin?" Man konnte Arthur ansehen, dass er nervös war. Er tänzelte ein wenig herum, nahm sein Schwert mal in die eine und dann in die andere Hand und ließ das Ding nicht aus den Augen. Letzteres war wohl auch besser so.

"Sire?" Auch Merlin war nervös, aber in seinem Falle deshalb, weil er überlegte, ob es vielleicht nicht doch langsam nötig wurde, dass er seine Magie gegen das Ding anwandte. Das Problem war nur, dass Arthur (noch) wach war und somit Zeuge des Ganzen werden würde.

Um zu überleben, hatte Merlin dies bisher vermieden.

"Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass du..." Merlin hatte gehofft, dass Arthur ein Plan eingefallen war, wie sie das Ding töten konnten, aber diese Worte waren wenig hilfreich. Oder dass Arthur gerade herumfuchtelte. Auch wenn diese Geste ein wenig nach "Du weißt schon!" aussah.

"Dass ich was?" Merlin stand trotzdem auf dem Schlauch.

"Du weißt schon!" Dass Arthur seine Geste von vorhin nun aussprach, brachte Merlin auch nicht weiter. Als er allerdings seine Hand in Richtung Ding ausstreckte, das übrigens immer noch näher kam, und diese Geste wiederum sehr, sehr nach dem aussah, was Merlin immer veranstaltete, wenn er seine Magie anwandte, ließ ihn auf eine Idee kommen.

Eine verrückte, die so verrückt war, dass seine Antwort nur aus einem "Huh..." bestand.

"Nun mach schon!" Arthur schien langsam die Geduld zu verlieren, was auch daran lag, dass das Ding immer näher kam. "Oder soll ich erst selber in die nächste Wand rennen oder so, damit ich schön ohnmächtig am Boden liege,bevor du etwas unternimmst? Das ist ein echt verrückter Fetisch von dir."

Wieder brachte Merlin nur ein "Huh..."heraus. Hier gab es aber auch gerade sehr viel zu verdauen. Arthur wusste Bescheid, er hatte nichts dagegen - die logische Schlussfolgerung daraus, dass Merlin noch nicht auf dem Scheiterhaufen gelandet war - und jetzt forderte er ihn auch noch auf, seine Magie anzuwenden.

Hier wurde gerade ein Weltbild zerstört.

Aber da das Ding immernoch näher kam - äh,nein, es war jetzt so nah, dass es angriff - musste Merlin die Verarbeitung des gerade Erfahrenen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben. Ein kurzer Zauberspruch, die berühmte Geste, und das Ding verwandewlte sich in Staub.

Das war ja mal ungewöhnlich einfach gewesen.

"War das denn so schwer?" Arthur klang zwar wütend, aber Merlin wusste, dass da eher die Erleichterung sprach. Na gut, er hoffte es.

"Uhm, nein, leicht wie immer." Er grinste kurz, um die Anspannung - äh, seine Anspannung - etwas abzubauen. Wie gesagt, hier war gerade ein Weltbild zerstört worden.

"_Mer_lin!" Jetzt klang Arthur genervt. "Ich weiß es schon lange, schließlich bist du der Idiot und nicht ich, du bist ein guter Mensch - das gesagt zu haben, werde ich jederzeit abstreiten - also ist auch deine Magie gut. Und wenn ich König bin,mache ich dich zu meinem Obersten Magier und alle sind glücklich und zufrieden."

Jetzt atmete er erst einmal tief durch, während Merlin nur erstaunt starren konnte. Na gut, wie ein Idiot.

"Jetzt aber genug davon! Sammel gefälligst unsere Beute auf, und dann geht es zurück nach Camelot. Das Ding hat sowieso die ganzenTiere verjagt."

Sprachs und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Höhle und zu den Rittern, die endlich wieder aufgetaucht waren, während Merlin nur eines einfiel.

"Huh..."


End file.
